


Note Passing

by rinjob



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinjob/pseuds/rinjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Marco is a cute giggly highschooler who annoys the shit out of Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note Passing

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just thought it was cute :^)

Marco was your typical highschooler, he hated work and hated classes. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't some druggy slacker who didn't care about a reputation, he just simply grew bored with the same lessons every day. He made great grades and rarely skipped class, his main problem was not being able to focus in class. How could he possibly focus with the hunkiest hunk in all of hunk history sitting beside him? It was near impossible! He couldn't take his eyes off Mr.Hunk, also known as Jean Kirstein. The snobby heartthrob. Perfection. Marco let out a content sigh as he continued to stare on at the blonde haired beauty. The way his hand slid across the page so delicately gave him goosebumps. Just imagine what those hands could do in bed. He was itching to jump across the aisle and ravish him. The only thing stopping him being:

a) he would most likely get suspended and grounded for life

b) he didn't even know if Jean liked boys, his random attack could totally backfire 

So, weighing in those factors, he decided against it.  
Marco scratched his leg in frustration, he was tired of just admiring from afar. He needed to do something, make Jean aware of his presence. 

He sighed, putting his head in his hand and started scribbling hearts on his paper.

Wait. That's it!

He ripped off a piece of paper, scribbling "Hey Jean" and then folding it up. He slyly slipped the piece of paper onto Jean's desk.

Jean stopped writing and looked over at Marco with a questioning look. (Those eyes! Marco swore he could swim in them) Marco just grinned and faced front. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jean tossing the note aside.

He didn't even read it! Marco smirked, so that's the game he wants to play? Fine.

He scribbled on another note, folding it up and sliding it onto Jean's desk.

His wide smirk fell as Jean tossed the note aside again.

This routine went on for half the class, Marco sliding the note in front of Jean and receiving a glare in return.

After the bell rang, he sighed and gathered his things. No luck today.

"Cut it out." A harsh voice said in his ear.

Marco whirled around to come face to face with a annoyed Jean. His favorite.

He smirked, "What do you mean?"

Jean scoffed, "Stop passing me notes. You're distracting me from my work!"

Marco's smirk widened as he slid by Jean. He marked this day off as a success.

~~

The next day, Marco didn't stop. He continued the note passing, bugging the hell out of Jean. He couldn't help but laugh.

Halfway through the class, Jean turned towards him, "I said cut it out, freckles."

Marco giggled at the nickname, "Okay, Jeanie."

He heard Jean growl and swivel back around to face the front.

This routine went on for weeks on end. It amused Marco to no end to see Jean get all worked up over something as silly as notes. 

One day though, was different. After a couple minutes of routine note passing, Jean lost it.

His face grew red and he shot Marco the most deadly glare he'd ever seen.

Marco dropped the pen in his hand.

Marco became upset, he didn't like this. He wanted to see Jean get all annoyed with that cute look on his face where he scrunched up his nose. He craved it.

10 minutes till the bell rang.

Marco tapped his foot.

5 minutes till the bell rang.

Marco huffed, grabbing his fallen pen and scribbling on the piece of folded paper. He slowly slid it onto Jean's desk.

Jean grew red, Marco could practically see his body shaking. Ah, how he loved it. His old Jean.

Except for, it wasn't his old Jean. He watched as the new Jean stared at the folded piece of paper for what felt like an eternity, when he finally picked it up angrily.

Marco gasped.

He watched as Jean carefully read the note and heard his sharp intake of breath.

He smirked as Jean grew as red as a tomato as his whole demeanor change.

Marco saw jean softly smile. He looked so flustered and Marco thought that was way cuter than his annoyed look.

Jean stuffed the note in his binder after re-reading it for the umpteenth time. Marco noticed his foot tapping impatiently under the desk.

The bell rang and Jean jumped from his seat like there was a fire, but he shook it off and tried his best to look nonchalant as he turned to Marco.

Marco couldn't wipe the grin off his face, but he tried his best.

"So, that's why you wouldn't leave me the hell alone." Jean said smirking.

Marco shrugged, "You're cute when you're angry."

Jean's eyes widened and his face went that beautiful shade of red, "Shut up, freckles."

Marco giggled, he was too cute, "Make me, Jeanie"

The last thing Marco remembers is Jean growling and seeing the precious note slowly slip out of his binder and land on the ground.

'I like you'

Marco could happily say he was no longer bored in his classes.


End file.
